The Suite Life in College
by MSL-SL
Summary: The Suite Life in College, find out what adventures they get up to after high school.
1. The Suite Life in College

The Suite Life in College

Cody Martin woke up in his suite, the sun was shining in though the window. He looked over at his brother Zack, who as usual, was still sleeping. He climbed out of bed and crept silently out the door, past his mum and into the kitchen. He began opening the cupboard doors to look for something to cook for breakfast, as usual his mothers cupboards were not well stocked. Cody stood there for a minute and debated what to do. He then popped back into his suite and came out dressed, he grabbed the car keys and headed out to the store. As he walked round the store it seemed deadly quiet as not many people were in the store at 7 on a Sunday morning, but today was a special day for Cody. He wheeled the trolley in and out the isles of the store and finally made his purchase. He loaded up the car and headed home. When he got in the door he saw an unusual sight, Zack was awake.

'Morning Broseph.' Zack said as Cody walked though the door

'What are you doing up so early?' Cody was puzzled, it is hard to get Zack to do anything before noon 'I've got breakfast.'

'Mmm.'Zack replied.

As Cody cooked the pancakes Zack went to get dressed, by time he got back 2 delicious tasty pancakes were waiting on the table for him.

'Mmm Cody these are delicious.'Zack exclaimed.

'Glad you like them.'Cody replied

For a while there was a unusual silence as Cody tided away the dishes and cleaned up.

'So Codester, what time are you heading off to Yale?'

'About 10 but I am picking Bailey up from the airport on the way there.'

It turned out that not only Bailey had got into Yale, so had Cody. There has been a mix up with acceptance letters so not only did he get in but he was on a full scholarship as well as Bailey. Once they had bought their first apartment in New Haven, they were doing well in finances.

When their mum finally woke up, Zack and Cody served her breakfast and just before 10 Cody loaded his suitcases and bags into the back of his and Bailey's car. He said a emotional goodbye to his mum and jumped into the car. After waving goodbye Cody drove down the road ready to start a new chapter in his life.


	2. Old Friend, New Job

The Suite Life in College Chapter 2

Zack woke up that morning to his beeping alarm clock, as usual the 18 year old rolled over and turned it off. He was about to continue his sleep when his mother came in though the bedroom door.

'Come on Zack, Get Up!' Carey was slightly annoyed with her son, whereas Cody had taken responsibility and headed to an Ivy League College, Zack had been sitting around for the entire summer mourning over his breakup with his ex-girlfriend Maya.

'Urgggh.'Zack made a slight noise from under the covers of his bed.

'If you get up there may be breakfast waiting for you on the table.'Carey said promptly, with that she left the room. About half an hour later, Zack finally dragged himself out of bed. He walked into the kitchen to find some cold pancakes on a plate and a note from his Mum:

_Gone shopping so see you later, Mr. Mosby wants to see you at 12 in his office, no idea why… _

_Love Mum_

That's strange, Zack thought to himself, I wonder why he wants to see me. Anyhow Zack ended up walking into Mr. Mosby's office at 12 that morning, he sat down to wait for Mr Mosby. While he sat there he really did think about what his future was going to be, what job would he have? If any? Will he marry? As he was thinking all these questions Mr Mosby walked though the door.

'Morning Zack,' Mr. Mosby had a cheerful ring to his voice this morning 'Now I wanted to speak to you.'

'Whatever it was, I didn't do it.' Zack said in his haste

'No no no, it was actually about you Zack, I wanted to speak about.'

'Why?'

'After watching you this past summer, you have been very upset and haven't done much with yourself, after watching you grow up I don't want to watch you fail at life and struggle so I am willing to offer you a job!' Mr. Mosby beamed.

'Me!' Zack was surprised 'You would really do that?'

'Yes, I would Zack you are a bright young lad so, I am offering you the job of assistant manager here at the Tipton' Mr. Mosby replied 'That is if you want to?'

Zack slumped back in his chair trying to take in all that had just happened. He ran things over in his mind, a job, money of his own? After pondering on it for a second Zack had made his decision.

'I'll take it!' Zack exclaimed

'Very well,' Mr. Mosby typed something in on his computer 'You will meet me down in the lobby tomorrow at 8 prompt dressed in a suit and tie.'

'Thanks Mr. Mosby'

With that Zack bounced out the office on cloud nine, he had finally got a job and was now finally starting his life!

That next morning Zack turned over and stopped the beeping of his alarm clock, his phone started beeping so he then rolled over the other side of the bed to see who it was, it was a text.

_Up bright and early? Make sure you're in the lobby or you may find yourself jobless again! _

_Mosby_

At least he knows how to text, Zack thought. He got up out of bed and stepped into the bathroom. He showered, shaved and by 7:45 was dressed and ready. As he sat down at the table he was almost shaking with nervousness. Carey walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, he jumped.

'Phew its only you.' Zack gasped

'Sorry honey, I know the first day of work can be really stressful,' Carey smiled 'Probably more than I can remember.'

'I know Mum, I will just have to show them that I have grown up and although I hate to say this I have matured and I'm not going to be pulling any pranks,' He grinned 'While I'm working anyways.'

He checked his watch.

'Well I should be on my way.'

'I'm so proud of you.'

'Thanks mum.'

As Zack made his way down to the lobby allsorts of thoughts were going though his head, Will they like me? What if I mess it up? He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize where he was going and walked straight into Mr. Mosby.

'So Sorry Mr. Mosby.'

'That's quite alright Zack, anyway let me get on with showing you your duties.'

Mr. Mosby glided though the lobby and stopped by the door, Zack followed.

'I would like you to show people though to the front desk, answer any questions they may have and offer to carry luggage if needed.'

'Is that is?'Zack was slightly confused.

'Well for now it is,' Mr. Mosby signed 'You need to get some customer experience first before you work the desk, look! There's a customer over there why don't you go show her though, I have to go tend to the front desk.'

As Mosby left Zack walked over to the young lady.

'May I help you?' He said politely

'Yes pleas…' She turned around, her blond hair settled on her shoulders.

'Maddie?'

'Zack?'


	3. Maddie?

'What are you doing here?' Zack exclaimed.

'I was…'Maddie stammered almost as if she was hiding something, 'I am here to see…um…London!'

Zack was confused, was Maddie hiding something.

'But London doesn't live here anymore, she hasn't in 4 years.'Zack questioned

Maddie fretted, she didn't want Zack to know that she was here to work as the Candy Counter girl again, it was so embarrassing. After she had graduated high school Maddie had come across a great deal of money , after a while it was great, no need to worry about school, work or money, however the banks caught up with her and she had fallen bankrupt, homeless and boyfriendless, The Tipton was the only place to go. Maddie looked slightly behind Zack, it was Mr Moseby!

'Um…I'll explain later gotta run!' Maddie started to walk away when she remembered something.

'Zack why are you here?'

'I work here, I am the assistant manager!'

It dawned on Maddie that there was no where to run, no where to hide her true reason for being here, Zack is the assistant manager? Who would have thought?

'Right, bye Zack.'

'See ya, actually do you want to come over to my suite later have a bit of a catch up, order some pizza?'Zack crossed his fingers in the hope she would say yes.

'Ok, see you later then around 5?'Maddie smiled, she would explain everything then.

'Ok bye.'

_Later in Zack's Suite_

Zack stepped out the shower, after brushing his teeth, shaving and generally cleaning himself up he genuinely wanted to make a good impression on Maddie, show her how much he had grown up. As he toweled himself off he started to choose what clothes to where. These pants? Stripes with Spots? He finally settled on his best jeans with a cool t-shirt. He jumped as there was a knock on the door.

'Just coming,' Zack called as he opened the door. It was Maddie.

'Wow you look great!' Zack exclaimed

'Thanks.' Maddie replied

Maddie walked over and sat on the couch

'So..

'Shall I order the pizza in?' Zack continued 'What would you like, I mean if you want to order now or…' He trailed off even though Maddie was an old friend, he was starting to get nervous, Maddie had been his crush all though high-school, after Maya he realized Maddie was the only one he had ever truly loved.

'Zack.'

'Yes' Zack turned around to talk to her.

'I have something to tell you, wow… this isn't as easy as I thought.'

'Don't worry I'm listening.'

'Well…' Maddie explained everything to Zack

'Wow, that's quite a lot to take in'

Maddie felt herself getting nervous

'Please don't hate me.. I know this seems bad.'

Zack sighed 'It's not that, just a bit of a shock that's all considering you were always very diligent about school.'

'Anyway I should be going…' Maddie stood up

'Please don't go.' Zack panicked and stood up

'Are you sure?' Maddie asked.

'Positive'

'Ok'

_Later that night _

'Ahh that was good pizza..' Maddie exclaimed

'I know..' Zack put up all his courage

'Listen Maddie there is something I have to say..' He trailed off

Maddie smiled, leaned in and kissed him.


	4. Airport Love

Cody drove though the streets of Boston on his way to pick Bailey up from the airport, as he pulled in at the airport, as if on time, Bailey started to ring him.

Hey Bails.

_It is such a relief to hear your voice_

Well you will be seeing me in person in a minute

_That's what I wanted to tell you, I am just going though security now so I will meet you in the cafe._

Ok See you later

_Bye, Codykins.. _

Cody jumped out his car to go and meet Bailey by the cafe, he watched amongst the crowds to find his little Hay Bail, until he spotted her.

'Cody!' Bailey nearly screamed his name as she spotted him.

Before Cody knew it he had been engulfed in a huge hug and passionate kiss from his girlfriend which he happily returned.

'Bailey!'

'I missed you so much' Bailey was close to crying

'Well you don't have to miss me anymore,' Cody grinned 'We have an apartment to move into.'

Cody and Bailey left the airport and got in the car to begin the long drive to New Haven, neither of them minded as long as they were together. When they pulled up to their apartment in New Haven the moving truck had already arrived and so had the deliverys. They showed everyone what they wanted where, the apartment was fairly big with the front door leading in the lounge/kitchen and then a bedroom and a study, even with all this room their furniture fitted perfectly. Bailey started to unpack the boxes and Cody set up the kitchen. By about 8 that evening everything was starting to come into place. They sank back into the sofa.

'Whats for dinner?'

'Pizza?'

'Pizza'

That evening, their first night in their new apartment, they enjoyed a cheese and tomato pizza. Both thinking they needed a bit of time to relax Cody took Bailey into the bedroom and later on there was much laughing and giggling from the room.

**Note: Sorry for the short chapter, the next one is longer but I have not had much time on my hands lately. **


	5. Sleepover

'Wow…' Zack trailed off. Maddie blushed.

'I should be going.' Maddie started to collect her things. Zack grabbed her arm to face him.

'Please don't, my mum is down at rehearsal so we have all the time in the world.' Zack wasn't about to let Maddie go like that.

'I couldn't ask you to do that, I have to go.' With that Maddie walked out the door. uZack slumped back in his chair wondering what to do… That kiss…Maddie… It dawned on him. He had just kissed Maddie! He punched the air and started to do a happy dance around the room, he jumped on the sofa and rocked his invisible guitar. His phone rang, he looked down and saw it was Maddie.

_Hey Zack _

Miss me already?

_Don't get to excited just yet_

Why?

_Well we have to decide if this is what we both want._

This is what I want Maddie, that kiss sent me wild, why don't we try us?

_I will talk to you about that later but this is missing the point of this conversation._

Ok sorry, carry on

_Well no one is home in my house and I have no key to it, could I possibly stay round yours?_

Yeah sure, Cody's away at Yale so there's a spare bed_._

_Ok cool see you in a minute then._

Bye.

Zack punched the air and started singing to himself,

'Maddies staying over, Maddies staying over!' As he was singing Maddie walked though the door, when she saw this sight she cleared her throat. Zack jumped, saw Maddie and fell off the back of the sofa.

'Well, well, well Mr Martin what do we have here?' Maddie laughed

'A dying person who needs mouth to mouth resuscitation.' Zack pleaded sarcastically.

'Well, if that's what the patient needs so be it.' Maddie leaned in and kissed him.

'So this is what you want?' Zack asked as he pulled back.

'Yeah, you?' Maddie replied

'You bet ya..' Zack grinned

'Well we betta get off to bed then, before we collapse on the floor, here'

'Good thinking' With that the two took turns getting changed in the bathroom and then got into the two single beds in Zacks room, knowing that the other was there, they both happily nodded off to sleep.


	6. Perfect Day

Cody woke up and rolled over to check his alarm clock. 5:30 just as he planned. He looked over at Bailey sleeping soundly and sighed to himself, his life felt so perfect, he was at the school of his dreams with the girl of his dreams, what could be better ?

Bailey woke up and instantly felt over the other side of the bed, she sat up in the bed but relaxed when she smelt the wonderful aroma of breakfast from the kitchen. She dressed in her robe and slippers and followed the sweet smell to the kitchen.

'Morning Beautiful,' Cody grinned 'I cooked you breakfast, I though since this was our first weekend of college we would celebrate in style!'

Bailey sat herself down on the chair and smiled 'What do you have planned Codykins?'

'Surprises, surprises.'

'Well suppose I will have to wait for your surprises then'

With that they both dug into a delicious breakfast.

_Meanwhile in Boston_

Zack woke up to the light shining in though his window, he rolled over to turn off his alarm clock but missed the end of the bed and found himself on the floor. The thud woke Maddie up and she came to help him up from the floor.

'Morning, what are you doing on the floor?' Maddie laughed.

'I actually don't really know but I do know I don't have much time to get ready for work.' Zack rubbed his neck as he walked over to the wardrobe.

'Not enough time for a morning kiss?' Maddie smiled.

'Well I think I can make time for that.' Zack replied with a grin.

That morning both Maddie and Zack took turns taking showers and then ran into Carey just as they were having breakfast, she was surprised to see Maddie there but Zack helped her to explain the situation. They both then took the elevator down to the lobby and went off to work.

_Meanwhile in New Haven_

Cody and Bailey had enjoyed a very relaxing day, after a walk on the beach and a picnic, they both felt they had had a good day. They were just going in though the front door about 7:30 when Cody gave Bailey another surprise.

'We need to get changed in time for 8:30,' Cody grinned 'And I'm not giving away anything.'

'Ok, what's the dress code?' Bailey asked.

'Well for me that includes my tux, so formal really.'

They both had a rather long shower together and then got changed. Bailey was wearing her new black velvet dress with new heels and Cody was in his tux.

'You look, ..., Wow!'

'Not so bad yourself, Mr Handsome.' Bailey smiled.

'Well we have restaurant reservations so we better get going.'

Cody and Bailey left the flat, after having a quick talk with their landlords, they were on their way to the restaurant.

Once they were there they had a private table with a beautiful view out the window. Bailey spent most of the time sitting on Cody's lap as they fed each other their food. After their dinner they walked back though the pathways of New Haven.

'This day had been wonderful Cody, thank you.'

'Don't worry, I'll do anything for my Bails,' Cody smiled to himself 'I just think how lucky I am to have you, so I just want you to know how much I love you being in my life.'

'I love you being in...' Bailey yawned.

'Are you ok Bails?'

'Yeah just tired I supp...'

Cody felt Bailey slump, she had collapsed!

**I thought I would add some drama as I haven't posted for a while.**


End file.
